An apparatus for processing a sample or reagent in the sense of the present invention comprises a pipetting device. Such pipetting devices are used tor transferring a sample or reagent from a first vessel to a second vessel by means of an aspirating and dispensing operation. Modern apparatus for processing samples of this kind are largely fully automatic in operation and only the samples stored in the vessels have to be inserted into the apparatus and the desired process such as an analysis has to be entered.
The apparatus comprises at least an input for a first vessel comprising a sample or reagent. The apparatus further comprises a holder for holding a second vessel to which the sample or reagent from the first vessel is transferred by the pipetting device. Usually, the apparatus may comprise a plurality of first vessels and second vessels.
Using the above-described apparatus for processing a sample or reagent with pipetting devices having two pipetting tips provides advantages concerning the handling. Nevertheless, there are still some drawbacks. Particularly, there is a desire to minimize the clearance volume within the sample or a reagent such that the immersion depth is intended to be extended. The first vessels and the second vessels are arranged in a predetermined pattern. For example, with typical apparatus for processing samples, the distance between the vessels is 18 mm. The pipetting device comprises two pipetting tips. The first pipetting tip and the second pipetting tip are arranged at a distance of 9 mm. If one of the pipetting tips is used to aspirate a sample or a reagent from one of the vessels, the other pipetting tip abuts the upper end of this vessel at a predetermined immersion depth of for example 80-90 mm. Thus, the immersion depth of the pipetting, tips is limited due to the construction of the pipetting device.
It is therefore an objective of the present disclosure to provide a pipetting device, an apparatus for processing a sample or reagent and a method for pipetting a sample or a reagent which allows for an increased immersion depth, particularly of at least 100 mm, while preventing an abutment at the upper end of the vessel.